Seattle Grace High School
by thewanderinglesbian
Summary: Callie just moved to Seattle and is having a hard time adjusting to high school when she meets the perfect girl.
1. First Day

**A/N: This is the first fic I'm publishing so it's an A/U with the high school version of my OTP, Calzona. Hope you enjoy!**

"Wow. I'm actually in high school. This isn't anything like those magical, fun places on TV though," Callie thought to herself as she walked into the grungy cafeteria. After collecting a tray with some rice, a juice pouch and a mystery meat, she bit her lip and surveyed the scene. Where would she sit?

There were the senior jocks, hooting about the rad parties they had last summer and their flawless cheerleader girlfriends giggling and gossiping. Two tables down were the junior hippies and next to them, the band geeks and the A/V nerds. Most of the freshmen already had their little cliques from middle school, Callie noted as she recognized some kids from her first and second period classes already seated together. Their tables were full. All the way to the left of the room was an empty table, right next to the trash. Great.

Callie was well-loved at her middle school in Florida and her friends would be shocked to see that she would be the shy misfit freshman on her first day of high school as that wasn't the badass Callie they knew and loved. But the move really took its toll on the 14 year-old. She had spent all her life in Miami, surrounded by people she loved, but everything changed when her parents decided to get a divorce and the next thing she knew, she was moving across the country to live in Seattle with her father. So, with a sigh, Callie slid unto the bench and placed her tray on the table that was dotted with signatures, intials with hearts and of course, drawings of dicks. Ah, high school.

She picked at her food. "Why didn't Daddy send me to that all girls private school? We can definitely afford it, yet I'm stuck here eating god knows what!" she complained internally. Her thoughts were shattered like glass when she heard a voice.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" a very cute blonde asked, cocking her head.

"Uhh…" Callie had forgotten how to form words at the sight of this gorgeous angel. Golden curls cascaded down to her shoulders and she had the bluest eyes Callie had ever seen. And her smile. It was… a super magic smile. There were no other words to describe it.

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on people," she said with a giggle, scooting unto the bench next to Callie. She'd come a little to close for someone she'd just met. But Callie didn't mind. She recognized the sweet fragrance of Chanel No 5, just like her mother wears. God, she missed her mom.

"So ... aren't you gonna introduce yourself? But I guess you're the shy type so, I'll go. I'm Arizona," she said, flashing her super magic smile again. Callie wanted to melt and she shook her new friend's soft hand.

"Callio- uhh it's Callie. Sorry." She looked down and brushed a strand of dark brown hair out of her eyes. She had gotten so used to using her full name when introducing herself to the teachers, she'd forgotten that she didn't actually want to be called Calliope.

"No, what were you gonna say?" Arizona questioned, furrowing her brows.

"Calliope is my full name, but people call me Callie." She admitted, finding that the petite blonde had already got her wrapped around her little finger.

"Calliope… I like it," Arizona mused, savoring each syllable.

Callie blushed. It somehow sounded different when she said it. Maybe it's not so bad after all.


	2. Fast Friends

Soon enough, Calliope and Arizona were chatting like they'd known each other forever. When Callie opened up to Arizona about how tough moving had been, Arizona was very comforting as she knew the drill all too well, being an army brat.

She even laughed at Callie's lame attempts at jokes. Callie was noting her kindness, when the bell rang. Startled, she jumped. Arizona chucked, and placed her hand on Callie's lower back, sending shivers up the Latina's spine, "Relax, honey. It's just the end of lunch!" secretly enjoying the Callie's adorable reactions.

"What do you have next? How 'bout I walk you to your class? Although I'm probably just as clueless to the whereabouts as you are." Callie said, getting a random surge of confidence. She was enjoying Arizona's company so much and she didn't want the fun to end just yet.

"Aww, how sweet, Let's see, I have French now… with Madam La-row-chee?" Arizona said.

"Uh, I think it's pronounced Madam Larouche", Callie said, grinning at the clueless blonde, "and I have that class too! Magnifique!"

Arizona's jaw dropped. "Wow, you speak French? Okay, you just got 10 times sexier! That's the whole reason I signed up for it, to be honest. Just so I can get girls." She admitted.

"Oh. She's gay. Daddy won't like that." Callie thought to herself. Despite Callie's Catholic upbringing, she didn't mind. In fact, this news had come as a pleasant surprise. "But why? It's not like I have a crush on her. I'm straight!"

Callie blushed. "Oui. I went to private middle school and they're really good with languages there. In fact, hablo español también. Did I get another 10 times sexier?" she said, winking.

"Ay dios mío," Arizona gushed, in a bad Spanish accent, pretending to swoon.

They laughed all the way to Madame Larouche's class, not caring that they would be late.


	3. Makeovers & Chick Flicks

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're liking it so far. Feel free to review as I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, not to be ominous, but there is impending doom… so first let me reward you for being good readers so far with this smutty chapter ;) Didn't expect to get so many views on the first day, so when I checked, I got motivated and wrote a few more chapters so here you go! c: **

At SGHS, the first midterms for the year were just finished. Callie was leaning against her locker, patiently awaiting her best [well, only] friend's arrival. Finally, Arizona emerged from the exam room, smiling so wide that her dimples showed. Callie bit her lip and took in the beautiful view, "Unf, she's so perfect".

Snapped out of her trance by Arizona's cheery voice, "Tonight, we celebrate!" She grabbed the taller girl's hand and they practically skipped outside.

Callie's palms tended to sweat whenever she was nervous or aroused. She wasn't sure which one she was feeling at the moment but all she knew was that her palms were so wet and she secretly prayed Arizona wouldn't notice. She did. However, she added this to the list of awkward quirks that made Callie even more adorable and loveable.

First, Arizona took them to her favorite cosmetics store at the mall. Callie wasn't particularly interested, but pretended to browse while surreptitiously watching her friend flit through the aisles excitedly. "What a cutie!" she thought, smiling to herself.

Next, they went back to Arizona's house.

"Oh, my mom's still at work. Look like we got the house to ourselves!" she announced in a husky voice. Callie was bemused. Was she flirting?

Arizona showed Callie to her very pretty, very pink bedroom where they were to spend the night doing makeovers and watching chick flicks. Callie was more of an action movie kinda of girl, but if chick flicks meant snuggling with Arizona, she was down for it.

They took turns applying makeup on each other. Arizona said she'd better go first so she could teach her clueless friend a thing or two. When she was finished, she took a step back and marveled at her masterpiece. Callie looked stunning. Not that she wasn't hot naturally. Oh, she definitely was. But this was a whole different look and Arizona was loving it.

"Okay, my turn to do you!" Callie giggled at the double meaning. Arizona shook her head and cautioned, "You better not screw my face up, Calliope!" Callie loved it when she called her that.

Callie had absolutely no clue what she was doing as she smeared a shimmery midnight blue over Arizona's eyelids. She thought it would compliment those remarkable blonde eyes, but she wasn't too sure how to apply it. Then, she got an idea.

"Uhh, this is an awkward position for my hand. Mind if I just—" , she took a deep breath and straddled the smaller girl, "Ohh, yeah that's better." Her heart was racing. What was she thinking?

Arizona cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, but said nothing. Message received. Callie stopped worrying because deep down she knew that Arizona felt the same way she felt about her. But how _did_ she feel about her? Well, she wasn't sure. Spending your whole life as a little Catholic girl raised in a home where homosexuality was intolerable only to find yourself having strong feelings for another girl tends to be a little nerve-wracking. But whenever Callie was with Arizona, she forgot to overthink this and just felt truly happy.

Next came the movies. The lights were turned off and the girls were cuddling under the covers while they watched John Tucker Must Die which Arizona insisted was the ultimate chick flick and was appalled that Callie hadn't seen it before. About halfway through the movie, Arizona yawned and stretched out like a cat then snuggled into Callie's shoulder. Callie tried to stick out her still developing breasts and wondered whether she'd remembered to put on the perfume that Arizona loved. She was so busy thinking, she'd missed an apparently important part of the movie.

"You aren't even paying attention, Calliope!" Arizona chastised. Even when she was angry, she sounded sweet. "I _have_ to rewind. That bit was really crucial!" She rewinded back to a scene in the car with Kate and another girl whose name Callie had forgotten.

Oh. My. God. They were kissing. Callie's jaw dropped. She tried, in vain, to regain her composure when she realized that Arizona was observing her reaction.

"Mmm, that was hot, right?" Arizona grinned.

"Uhh, yeah" Callie chucked sheepishly, secretly thanking God that girls didn't get boners.

Arizona paused the movie and looked into Callie's rich brown eyes.

"Would you ever kiss a girl, Calliope?" she inquired.

Callie went into overdrive: Should I say yes? Should I answer her question by kissing her? Oh God, I'm going straight to hell. What do I do?

"Well, maybe but I'd have to be super drunk. Don't think I'm even attracted to girls in general anyway." Callie replied. She was not lying. She wasn't attracted to girls in general. Just Arizona. Oh Arizona. She made Callie weak at the knees. She made her feel things she never felt when she had a boyfriend. What was this girl doing to her?

"Oh." Arizona couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. They watched the rest of the movie in silence.

**A/N again: That didn't end the way you wanted it to, huh? I'm sorry! I wanted it to end differently too, but this was necessary for me to get where I'm going with the plot. Please keep reading. Trust me, it gets better! Much love, thewanderinglesbian.**

:


	4. French Class

**A/N: So my narrative is 3****rd**** person omniscient but in the first few chapters I tended to focus more on Callie's thoughts and feelings as you may have noticed. This was just because unlike Arizona, she's totally confused about her sexuality but she can't deny the feelings she has for Arizona. However, thanks to her Catholic upbringing, she's having even more internal conflict! I really needed to develop that, but I don't want this story to be one-sided so here is the first chapter of a more Arizona-centric arc! Hope you guys enjoy. **

"Je suis, tu es, il or elle est, nous sommes, vous… vous—" Arizona chewed on her lip as she racked her brain to remember the conjugation of être. Madame Larouche folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. Arizona could feel everyone's eyes on her and she wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

Callie cleared her throat and Arizona used this as an excuse to break eye contact with the harsh French teacher. When she glanced down at Callie, seated right beside her of course, she realized that her tri-lingual friend had come to her rescue! Callie was subtly gesturing to her notebook where she had written down "avez" in her spidery handwriting. Arizona tried to hide her dimpled smile when she realized that Callie had saved her.

"Vous avez, ils or elles sont!" Arizona finished confidently, sat back down and whispered "merci" to Callie while Madame Larouche chose another victim to do an oral conjugation.

When the bell rang, the girls quickly packed up their things. Arizona had Geography 4th period but Callie had Biology. Even though these classrooms were on opposite ends of the school, they took turns walking each other to their classes, not caring if their teachers yelled at them for tardiness. French was the only class they had together, and as inseparable best friends, they wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Today, it was Callie's turn to walk Arizona to her class, but Arizona insisted to walk Callie to Biology as it was the least she could do after Callie saved her in French.

"You really saved my ass in there!" Arizona said.

"That's what friends are for, mon amie." Callie said, finishing with her perfect French accent that gave Arizona butterflies.

Arizona knew how well Callie understood her. Callie understood how much pressure her best friend was under to be perfect. She also knew that she liked to be naturally good at everything, so finding that she couldn't pick up languages that easily had come as an unpleasant shock. Callie had offered to have a French study session with Arizona every week and played it off as an excuse to hang out with her friend because she knew how insecure Arizona was about her weakness. Arizona, being Arizona, was wise enough to figure this out, but she was grateful anyway. Usually, she would be mortified that someone could pinpoint her weaknesses so easily, but this time it was different. She trusted Callie with everything and she was comfortable knowing that Callie knew her better than she knew herself.

One Tuesday, they had decided to arrive early to French class. Hopefully, this would make up for the countless occasions that Madame Larouche had to tell them to stop talking in angry French. Arizona propped her head upon her hand as she watched Callie practice her oral reading. She focused on those voluptuous lips and started to daydream about kissing them when she was brought back from her thoughts by Madame Larouche's shrill voice telling the class that she had an announcement.

There was a new kid in class. He had just transferred from Miami. Callie's eyes lit up at the mention of her hometown. Then, the tall, slender boy walked in and introduced himself. Arizona noted that he had skin the color of cinnamon and dark brown hair, just like her best friend. She turned to see Callie's reaction. She knew that look. Callie knew him! She turned again and saw the boy staring intensely at Callie as well. Arizona knew from the look in both their eyes that they had known each other before and had some potentially interesting history. She was dying to ask Callie about it, but chose not to risk get caught talking by Madame Larouche as she could not afford to get a detention. So she waited and waited and waited until the longest period of her life was finally over.

"You know Angelo?" Arizona said as soon as they burst through the doors and set out for Arizona's Geography class. It sounded more like an assertion than an inquiry but Callie answered anyway.

"Uh huh. Old friend from Miami."

"There's something you're not telling me. I can hear it in your voice!"

"Look, Arizona, I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"But, but we talk about everything! Don't you trust me, Calliope?"

"Don't 'Calliope' me. Look we're here. I gotta get to Biology. I'll see after school?"

"Mhm." Arizona pouted as she watched her friend walk away, swaying those hips.

Why didn't Callie want to tell her what was going on? She told Callie everything! Could this secret-keeping be the start of the end of their wonderful friendship?

**A/N: Drama! Thrills! The plot has finally thickened, guys. I know it seems that Arizona is over-reacting at the end, but as an army brat, she never really got so close with someone before so she is insanely afraid of losing Callie. Also, there's all her hidden feelings for her so she is paranoid that Callie likes this Angelo guy which will mean that her love is unrequited. Hmm… **

**I'll try to update quickly because if you guys are anything like me, you don't like to be left in suspense for too long. So keep reading! Hope you're enjoying it so far. Don't forget to review c: **


	5. Trouble in Paradise

Callie's phone lit up. It was a text from Arizona.

"Hey Wanna see that new action movie with me? Tim said he'd take me and since it's his turn to pick the flick, he chose the action movie so I thought you'd enjoy coming along."

Callie smiled. She got along really well with Arizona's older brother, Timothy and thought it was a great idea to hang out with both of them.

"Sure. Just tell me when."

"Now! We can pick you up in a half hour."

She frowned and glanced up at the person she was having coffee with. He sipped his iced coffee and waited patiently for her to finish texting. His eyes never left her face.

"Uh, now's not good. Gotta study for that Bio test I have on Monday. Raincheck?"

"Oh okay. Study hard!"

She put her phone back in the pocket of her hoodie. She hated lying to her best friend. But she didn't know where to start telling her about her past with the guy that sat only a few inches away from her. Why did she feel guilty telling Arizona about her ex boyfriend? Best friends are supposed to talk about exes together. Arizona sometimes joked about her ex girlfriends with Callie as she'd had so many and dumped them all. But this guy was Callie's only. And it was not like they had broken up because they didn't like each other anymore. The only reason they stopped was because Callie was moving across they country and they had both decided that a long distance relationship would not work.

Callie had spent countless hours crying herself to sleep when she first moved. She even deleted his number and all their pictures to make getting over him faster. But now, here he was. Callie couldn't believe it. She thought she'd never see him again and she was sure he'd moved on already. Apparently not. He'd convinced his mother to move all the way to Seattle, just to be with Callie. That's not something you do for someone you're merely infatuated with. That's what you do for someone you love and want to spend the rest of your life with.

But how would he know? They were only high school freshmen and they were each other's first. First relationship, first kiss. They had even promised each other their first times. They were both Catholic, but they wanted each other so much, it was unbearable.

Callie tried to calm her mind and took a gulp of her vanilla latte. She looked up to find Angelo smiling at her.

"I never stopped loving you, Callie."

"I- I know."

A long pause.

"So… can we just skip the formalities and get back together already? I missed you so much!" Angelo said, placing his big, strong hand over hers.

"It's not that simple, Angelo."

"It is! I love you, you love me. What more do you need?"

"Just give me some space. This was all a big shock and I… I don't know. Things changed, okay?"

"Callie, I left my life in Miami and moved her, just to be with you!"

"I can't do this right now. I'm sorry." Callie said. And with that she left.

It was raining so she put her hoodie up. Callie loved rainy days. She walked slowly, savoring the smell of petrichor. She needed to clear her head. Why didn't she take him back immediately? If she were the Callie she was a few months ago, the pre-Arizona Callie, she would not have even hesitated! But now, she just felt different. Did she stop loving Angelo? Wait, did she even love him in the first place? At the time, she would have thought so… but now she has more intense feelings for someone else. For Arizona. Arizona, the only person who would understand and could help her through this. But how could she ask Arizona to help her choose between Angelo and well, Arizona?

She kicked a pebble and looked up. She found herself right outside Royal Cinemas, where she and Arizona went any time there was a new movie. Guess leading her here was her subconscious telling her that she needed to tell Arizona. She quickly bought her ticket as the show was just about to start and rushed into the theatre. It was crowded and she couldn't see any faces in the dim light. But she _needed_ Arizona right now, more than anything.

"ARIZONA!" she cried out. People shot her strange looks and started to grumble but she didn't care. She needed Arizona _now._

"ARI—" she stopped short as a small figure stood up at the back of the theatre. She immediately recognized that petite silhouette. "Arizona," she said to herself, her voice reduced from a cry of distress to a relieved whisper. Arizona ran towards her friend and quickly lead them outside the theatre. "What's going on Calliope?" she started to ask. In the bright light, she saw her friend, face wet with rain and tears. She saw confusion and fear in those intense brown eyes.

She wrapped her arms around the taller girl and ran her fingers through her hair comfortingly. Callie was shivering. Arizona didn't care that she was getting wet; Callie needed her. Callie buried her head into the blonde's shoulder and let the tears flow freely. They stayed like this for a very long time until Callie finally stopped sobbing, pulled away and said that they needed to talk.

"Come." Arizona said, leading the way out of Royal Cinemas. The rain had stopped by now but lightning cracked and startled, Callie held onto Arizona's hand tightly as Arizona carried them into what seemed to be an old abandoned barn. It was dilapidated, but cozy and warm. Arizona pulled out two wooden crates and motioned for Callie to sit.

"This," she said, "is where I come when I need to think".

Callie almost smiled. She liked it here and felt touched that Arizona decided to share her secret spot with Callie. They sat in silence for a moment. Arizona knew Callie would start talking when she was ready. She noticed the Latina still shivering.

"Maybe you should take off your wet clothes. The last thing you need is to get sick right now." Arizona suggested. Callie nodded and began to unzip her hoodie.

"Don't look" she said and Arizona covered her eyes. Callie turned around and peeled off her wet shirt. Arizona peeked through the spaces in her fingers, mesmerized at Callie's smooth skin and firm, perky breasts. Arizona pretended to blindly offer her jacket. Callie put it on and told Arizona that she could open her eyes again.

"I'm still cold." She complained. Arizona knew just what to do. She sat on the crate, next to Callie and pulled her into a tight embrace. When Callie warmed up again, she began her story.

"Angelo and I have known each other since we were in the first grade. When I got sent to an all girls middle school, he said he really missed me and we started texting. By the 8th grade, he confessed that he always liked me … and I said I liked him too. Our moms were really good friends, so they were thrilled when we started dating. He took me to my 8th grade graduation and it was there that we shared our first kiss. It was really romantic. Then, we planned to go to high school together and we were sure that we'd be those high school sweethearts that ended up getting married. But then, my parents split up… and I had to move away. We decided it would be best to break up too but he said he never stopped loving me. And now, he's here! He came for me!"

Arizona forced a smile, and tried to hide the jealousy in her voice, "Wow… that's sweet. So are you guys… together?"

Callie paused for a moment and thought hard: What do I respond now? I can't just tell her that no, we're not together because I love _you_, Arizona.

"I don't know if I can do it"

Arizona frowned. She wanted Callie to be happy, even if it meant her dating someone else. She just couldn't bear to see Callie like this, so she tried her very best to push her own feelings aside and do what's best for Callie because if Callie was happy, so was she.

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Here's the plan: you're going to call him and ask him out. Tell him how you really feel about him, okay? You don't want to regret not saying it while you have the chance."

You don't want to regret not saying it while you have the chance. Arizona turned the words over and over in her mind while waiting for Callie's response.

Meanwhile, Callie was a bit shocked. Part of her really wanted Arizona to confess her love for her right then and there but she took Arizona's response as a sign that what Callie felt was probably all in her head and she should keep her relationship with Arizona platonic and get back together with Angelo.

"I guess you're right." Following Arizona's "there's no time like the present" advice, they decided that Callie would call Angelo right then and there. Callie pressed the phone to her ear and she could feel her palms getting sweaty as it rang once, twice, three times.

"Callie?"

"Angelo."

Silence. Arizona gave Callie as thumbs up then turned away to wipe a tear. She couldn't let Callie know.

"Angelo, I'm sorry for running out. I was just a bit stunned. But you're right. It is simple. We are officially back together!"

"Yes! Finally. I love you, Callie!"

"Yeah." Why couldn't Callie say "I love you back?"?

"So, I'll pick you tomorrow night at 7. I already have a surprise planned for you!" Callie could hear the excitement in her boyfriend's voice. What was she thinking? She knows this is going to end badly because eventually her true feelings for Arizona will come out and she really didn't want to hurt Angelo. But she couldn't let Arizona know. Not now.

"How do I look?" Callie twirled around. She was never the type of girl who loved dressing up, but she had to admit, this was kinda fun.

Arizona took Callie's hands and pulled her closer, "You look beautiful," she said seductively. They maintained eye contact for what seemed like ages. Arizona could feel Callie's pulse racing and her own heart fluttered. Then Callie broke the moment… she was going on a date with Angelo in a few minutes, she couldn't be acting like this with Arizona.

"Yeah, well after all, you dressed me", Callie said. She couldn't help but wink at the grinning blonde. At that moment, Angelo skated into Callie's driveway.

"Ready to go, babe?" he said, flashing that winning smile. Callie nodded and started to walk towards him.

"You kids have fun! But no too much!" Arizona joked, slapping Callie's ass. Callie blushed and waved goodbye at Arizona, took Angelo's hand and walked off.

**A/N: This chapter was crazy. I know. It's longer though, just like you guys wanted. And crazy. But trust me, I know where's I'm going with this. Keep reading, it gets better, I promise! Much love, thewanderinglesbian. **


	6. Scream It to the World

**A/N: Okay, I know that most old you hated the last chapter and I was going to draw this out a bit more but I guess it's time to give you what you want so here goes…**

Callie and Angelo went on a few more dates while Arizona was quietly pining away. Time jump to the end of the fifth date :

"Goodnight, Callie" Angelo said as he walked her up to her door.

"Goodnight, Angelo." She replied. The moonlight was dim and they could barely see each other's faces but Callie knew that Angelo was going to kiss her. So she kissed back and went inside without another word.

Nothing. She felt absolutely nothing when they kissed. Yet she thought about kissing Arizona every night before she fell asleep. She felt guilty for using Angelo but she knew she had to break up with him. So of course, the first person she had to tell was Arizona.

The buzz of Arizona's cell woke her up from her afternoon nap. It was one of those lazy Sundays. Still groggy, she reached for her phone and her face instantly lit up when Callie's name flickered across the screen.

"Calliope!"

"Hey, Arizona", Callie smiled at the hint of sleep in Arizona's voice.

"What's cooking, good-looking?" Arizona chuckled.

"We need to talk. Meet me at our spot in 10." And she hung up.

Arizona's spot in the barn had soon become _their_ spot where they went when they cut classes if things got too stressful, or if they just needed to talk. The Colonel (that's what Arizona called her dad) and Callie's dad would be so disappointed in their daughters if they were aware that they were cutting class, but the girls didn't care.

Arizona threw on a tank top and skinny jeans and she even stuck a flower in her hair. She was in a strangely good mood and decided that from the tone of Callie's voice, Arizona's bright sunshiny face was exactly what she needed. She practically skipped to their spot and sat on a crate, patiently awaiting Callie's arrival.

Callie crept in, finding Arizona perched on a crate, looking deep in thought. Her lips made a little pout and Callie smiled and placed her hands in the pockets of her favorite leather jacker, thinking that someday soon, those lips could be hers to kiss. Callie cleared her throat. Arizona jumped.

"Whoa! How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"Not long. Just admiring you…" Callie winked. Arizona flushed.

Callie hadn't even broken up with Angelo yet but she already felt like she was Arizona's.

"Well, what's the matter?" Arizona asked, looking concerned.

Callie decided to just get it out, "I'm breaking up with Angelo."

"WHAT! REALLY? Uhh I mean. Oh, why?" Arizona failed to contain her excitement.

Callie giggled. She couldn't take it anymore.

She leaned forward, stared into those confused blue eyes one last time, then closed her own and pressed her lips against Arizona's. Arizona was stunned and overjoyed at the same time and kissed her back, almost aggressively. After a few seconds, Callie pulled away, much to Arizona's disappointment and said, "Well… that's why. It's because I love you."

Arizona wanted to burst with joy. Callie had never seen her dimples look so deep as she was smiling so hard. Tears welled up in Callie's eyes as she felt an urge to scream to world the fact the she was madly in love. So she did.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, ARIZONA!" she stood up on a crate and yelled at the top of her lungs. It felt like all the pressure that was building up these past few months had finally been released.

Arizona joined her on top the crate and hugged her from behind. She whispered in Callie's ear sweetly, "I love you too, Calliope." She did not feel the need to scream it to the world like Callie, she just needed Callie to know… because Callie _was_ her world.

Callie forgot all her worries. She stopped missing Miami and worrying about Angelo. Because none of it really mattered anymore. She loved Arizona. Arizona loved her. She was on cloud 9.

**A/N: Okay, I know this was super short but this chapter just needed to be about the 'I love you' and the first kiss. The chapters to come will ne longer and there will be more smut because our happy couple is finally well, a happy couple. I know we need to see Callie dump Angelo but like Callie, I really didn't think he mattered in the chapter, I mean, Calzona just got together! Time to celebrate, not worry about Angelo! Thanks for bearing with me through that last horrible chapter. Told you it gets better. Feel free to review and tell me what you want to see in the future. Much love, thewanderinglesbian.**


	7. The Happy Couple's Debut

"I kissed a girl, I liked it!" Callie sang as she pulled on her red lace panties. Her father was still at work and she'd just gotten out of the shower after she got home from their spot that fateful day.

She swayed her hips and grinned while passionately singing Katy Perry's song. She always danced in her underwear when she had a good day. She just realized that this was the first time she felt such passion to dance like nobody was watching (although she wouldn't mind if Arizona was) since before her parents split up. Oh well, she didn't have a care in the world anymore!

Except Angelo. Whoops. In her excitement, she'd forgotten about him yet she didn't feel the least bit guilty. "Okay", she told herself, "time to get this over with, so I can be Arizona's with a clear conscience." She picked up her cell and dialed the number from memory. She couldn't wait to erase those seven digits from her mind.

"Hello beautiful" Angelo said.

Callie winced, "Yeah, we need to break up…"

"What the fuck, Callie? Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not. I'm sorry. It's just I'm in love with someone else and I can't lie to you anymore."

Silence.

"How long?"

"I met her when I moved here."

"HER?"

Longer silence.

Then there was a click on the line. Callie frowned. She hadn't intended to reveal the fact that the person she'd left Angelo for was a girl. He seemed shocked, appalled even. Callie prayed that he wouldn't suddenly turn vengeful (although he had a right to be) and tell his mother. That news would travel back to Callie's mother so quickly and Callie would be dead meat. Naturally, she wanted to tell Arizona as they both instinctively went to each other whenever they were upset, but Callie decided against worrying her new love. She needed to bask in the joy of the events in the barn, just for tonight.

Carlos Torres went to wake his daughter up. It was already 7:30 and if she didn't leave home in the next 10 minutes, she would be late for school. This was unsual, as Callie was a very punctual girl so after waiting for five, then ten, then fifteen minutes, Carlos decided to go upstairs and check on his daughter.

He knocked gently on the door that was covered in "Keep Out" and "Don't Disturb" warning signs. No response. He entered to find his little girl still asleep, but with the widest smile on her face. He hadn't seen her smile that way since they had moved. Now unwilling to disturb his peaceful, smiling daughter, he shook her gently and said, "M'ija, it's time to get up." Callie groaned and pulled the pillow over her head. She was _not_ a morning person. But then, she remembered that it was a school day and usually this would make her even more hesitant to get up, but a school day meant seeing Arizona's beautiful face so she jumped up, starting Carlos. She was out the door just in time and Carlos smiled, enjoying his daughter's sudden happiness for a moment. Then his phone buzzed. It was an email from Lucia Torres. He forgot all about his happiness (thanks to his beautiful daughter) and furrowed his brow in worry.

"Oh, Callie. You need to go to the guidance counselor. Now!" Cristina Yang bombarded Callie as soon as she walked through the school's doors. She frowned as the Asian girl from her Biology class waited expectantly to see what Callie would do. She didn't want to go see the guidance counselor now. She just wanted to see Arizona. She groaned as she reached the fork in the path. To the left, was the locker bay, where she and Arizona had neighboring lockers and to the right, was the guidance counselor's office. What does he want with her?

She knocked once then entered the office that was the size of a supply closet. There, she found Mr. Webber, a man in his forties with an already entirely grey head of hair. To her surprise, Arizona was also there. Callie shot her a confused look but Arizona refused to meet her eyes. Mr. Webber gestured for Callie to sit down.

"I take it you both know why you're here?" he asked.

Arizona nodded but Callie said she didn't.

"Would you like to tell her, Miss Robbins?"

"Uh.. sure," , Callie could hear a mix of anger and hurt in Arizona's voice, "Some bastard—"

"Watch your language, dear"

"Sorry. Somebody spray painted "lesbos" all over our lockers" she sniffed.

"Wait, what?" Callie's mind was racing. It had to be Angelo! What an asshole. She contemplated informing Mr. Webber who the culprit was, but she decided against it, in fear that he would do something worse.

"You might not think it's my business whether or not it's true, but as your guidance counselor, I need to know so I can figure out how to advise you." He said, in a calming voice.

Callie looked at Arizona. She knew that Arizona was definitely a lesbian, but … she was straight, right? But then why was she so in love with Arizona? She decided it would be simpler just to tell Mr. Webber that they did, in fact, have feelings for each other, so the claim in bright red paint written on their lockers, was true. She nodded at Arizona who cleared her throat and said, "Yes, it's true."

"Alright then. Well, you know that this is a hate crime, then? Any idea of who did it?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well, I'm not so sure what we can do about it. The janitor is cleaning up your lockers now. Would you like me to relocate you to another locker bay?"

"That's not gonna help anything." Arizona quipped.

"I agree. Being an LGBTQ teen is hard, I know, my son is. But you two ladies are just gonna have to be brave an deal with it. Don't be afraid to stand up for yourselves and if things get out of hand, do not be afraid to ask for help." He said, stressing each syllable of that last part.

The girls nodded and just then, the bell for first period rang. They left the office sullenly.

Callie had never been more ashamed to walk through the halls. They were pointing and whispering. Everyone was. People she recognized from her classes, people she didn't know, upperclassmen. She wanted to sink into the ground. She glanced over at Arizona. She had a look of defiance on her face. She was proud of who she was and she wasn't going to let anybody bring her down. She took Callie's hand and held it. Callie was initially appalled, thinking that it would make the situation worse.

But then, someone started clapping. It was Theodora, Arizona's friend from Geography who knew all about Arizona's crush as she had seen Callie walk her to class. Another group of kids soon joined in. Even Cristina Yang was clapping and she wasn't necessarily a supportive person. The whole corridor erupted into cheers and Callie and Arizona looked at each other and smiled. Callie didn't feel ashamed anymore. She loved Arizona and so what if that meant she was a lesbian? In the back of her mind, she thought about what her parents would say. And Jesus. What would he think? But she tried to push these thought away and be happy for herself. After all, the entire school was happy for her.

Except for one person. She spotted Angelo at the end of the corridor. He was fuming. Callie couldn't help but burst into laughter. Arizona laughed too. Nothing could stop them now!


	8. First Date

**A/N: So I've gotten complaints about the way that Callie broke up with Angelo, but I just want to remind you that she's 15! Don't be so harsh on her. Also, someone pointed out that I made a mistake with the conjugation of être in an earlier chapter so I wanted to apologize for that. I guess I was so caught up in writing that I looked at the wrong column on the verb tables website, haha. Anyway, thanks again for reading and I'm super sorry about updating so late but things got a bit hectic here. This is a filler chapter, full of mushy, cute stuff so hope you enjoy!**

A week had passed since Callie and Arizona declared their love for each other at their spot and Arizona decided to take Callie out for their one week anniversary. People at school were pretty supportive and accepting, even though they were the school's first open lesbian couple. Teddy, Arizona's friend from Geography, had even started calling them "Calzona" as she was one of those girls who loved to mush couples' names together à la Brangelina. Things couldn't be better for either member of Calzona.

"How do I look, Daddy?" Callie asked, as she came down the stairs.

"Beautiful, as always, m'ija" said Carlos.

Callie bit her lip. She had started getting reading at 2, even though Arizona promised to meet her in the park at 4. She had to look perfect for her first date.

"What's the occasion?" Carlos inquired. He could tell how excited his precious daughter was. He thrived off of her happiness especially since Lucia's angry emails were getting more and more frequent.

"Oh, um…" Callie bit her lip, "just going for a picnic with a friend."

"A friend, you say. Is it a boy?"

"No, no. Uh, it's a girl. We're just friends!" she rambled.

"Well, I didn't think you had a girlfriend." Carlos joked.

Callie laughed nervously and decided to leave before she said anything stupid (again).

Meanwhile, Arizona was rushing to get ready. She tried to play it cool and act nonchalant, but she too was bursting with excitement. She had waited for this day ever since she laid eyes on Callie back at the start of the semester. She pulled on floral shorts and a cream blouse, slipped on a few bracelets and spritzed some of the perfume that she knew Callie loved. Now, all she had to do was tame her curls. She ran a brush through it quickly as 3 o' clock was soon approaching but she still looked like she had just woken up. She hurriedly straightened it then looked in the mirror and decided that her quick job got her the right balance of neat and rugged. Last but not least, she applied two coats of cherry chapstick. It might come in handy, she thought, as she slipped it in her purse and sped out the door.

When Arizona got to the park, she found Callie, sitting on a checkered picnic mat and sipping her famous strawberry smoothie. Arizona grinned at the sight of her girlfriend (how she loved calling her that), oblivious to her presence. Her long black hair was blowing in the gentle breeze and she looked radiant in her yellow sundress. She glowed. Her skin was flawless, and her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Arizona felt her heart flutter. She snuck up behind Callie and kissed her cheek softly. Callie was startled at first but she was comforted by the tender feel of Arizona's lips on her skin and couldn't resist turning around and pecking her on the lips.

"I hope you weren't waiting to long" Arizona said.

"Yeah, no, it's fine… you're worth the wait." Callie said, taking in Arizona's appearance.

Arizona blushed. Callie was so perfect. She leaned over and tried to kiss her again but Callie was already opening up the picnic basket she had prepared. She was excited to show off her skills to Arizona so she spent a lot of time making grilled cheese sandwiches, mini quiches and pizza and some macaroons for dessert. She pulled out a cup and poured Arizona some strawberry smoothie and placed a little umbrella on the rim of the cup.

"There you go" Callie grinned as she handed Arizona the drink. Arizona's eyes opened wide as she took a sip.

"Mmm! If the drink is this good, I can't wait to taste the food!" she announced.

Callie smiled, "Then, what are we waiting for?"

Soon, they were down to the last macaroon.

"Let's split it." Arizona suggested, as she had already had one more macaroon than Callie, but she had a sweet tooth and she really wanted more.

"It's all yours, babe" Callie said, as she could tell how much her girlfriend enjoyed the dessert. Before Arizona could pick it up, Callie took it and fed her a bite in an attempt to be sexy. But the macaroon broke and crumbs fell from Arizona's lips. They burst out laughing at how cute and dorky their date was going. Callie's plan to be sexy didn't fail, however, as she decided to brush away the crumbs on Arizona's lips with her own and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Arizona ran her fingers through Callie's silky hair and sighed when Callie finally pulled away.

They had finished packing up the basket just in time for sunset. Arizona lay on Callie's chest so that she could hear her girlfriend's heartbeat and Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona as they both looked up at the brilliant orange sky. Callie struggled to get her iPod out of her pocket and quickly slipped an earbud into each of their ears as she had the perfect song to play for this moment. Callie was bobbing her head to "Sunset" by Avalanche City when she realized that Arizona had stopped looking at the sky and had turned her gaze on Callie instead.

"Why are you looking at me when the sunset is so gorgeous?"

"This sunset doesn't even amount to half your beauty." Arizona replied, sincerely and when she felt Callie's heartbeat speed up, she added, "I love you, Calliope."  
"I love you too, Arizona."

They lay there for quite some time, even after the sun had set. They didn't speak, because neither could express how they felt in words. But no communication was necessary as they both felt the electricity running through their veins. After a few more silent minutes, Arizona checked her watch and reluctantly announced that the Colonel would be expecting her home for dinner promptly at 6:30, which was 5 minutes away. Callie wanted to spend every moment of every day with Arizona, but she understood how strict her father could be so they both got up very hesitantly. Arizona helped Callie fold the picnic blanket while Callie picked up the basket and they set off. Luckily, they had to walk in the same direction for a while so they held hands tightly while Arizona practically skipped, pulling a slower-moving Callie along. Then they came to the junction where they had to part.

"Goodbye, Arizona." Callie said. She already missed her, even though she knew she was going to see her the very next day.

"Don't look so sad, Calliope."

"Sorry, I just like being with you."

"Me too. You're always in my thoughts. You're the last thing I think about before I fall asleep and the first image in my mind as soon as I wake up."

"Oh, Arizona" Callie gushed and kissed her again. There was tongue this time, the first time for both of them. It was a bit strange, but so good. Arizona pulled away this time and turned right without looking back because she knew that if she looked into those deep brown eyes again, she'd get lost and be unable to leave. Callie watched her as she walked away and waited till she was out of sight to continue on her way home.


	9. Bad News

**A/N: Hey guys, so sorry this update took so long! But I promise I'm not going to abandon this story. I might take long to write, because I have a life, but I won't just leave you hanging, don't worry. Thanks for being patient and hope you enjoy!**

Callie's birthday was in two days. She hoped that Carlos got her hints and ordered the graphic tee with the ribcage design she had been asking for. She always had a weird obsession with bones and she fell in love with that tee one day when she was online shopping. She was home alone while Carlos had gone shopping so she decided to check his computer to see if he was getting her the tee shirt because she just couldn't wait.

_*INCOMING MESSAGE FROM LUCIA TORRES*_

What? Why was her mother emailing her father? Callie wondered. They told her that they just had differences that they could not work out. She was under the impression that they weren't even on speaking terms. After a moment's hesitation, she opened up the email. By the time she was half way through the message, her eyes were brimming with tears and she could hardly read anymore. Just then, she heard a key turn in the lock. Carlos had just made the journey back home, and after reading that email, she now understood why this journey was on foot, instead of in the Benz he drove back in Miami.

She quickly dried her eyes and ran up to her room.

"M'ija?" Carlos was struggling to carry all the groceries inside. Callie tried to answer, but her voice cracked and she knew she couldn't. She waited until he was seated in front of the TV, his back to the door, to sneak out to the barn. Arizona had sent her text of only three words- "Our spot. NOW."

Callie jogged to their spot, only three blocks away from her little house. It was getting hotter outside, not as hot as she was used to in Miami, but she was still grateful for the warmth. She slid open the heavy red door to find Arizona standing there waiting for her. Before she could even utter a greeting, Arizona's lips were over hers. She closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss as the smaller girl slammed her body against the door. She loved it when Arizona took control. Wait, she thought their spot was reserved for serious conversations. She had intended to tell Arizona about the contents of her mother's email but before she knew it they were both completely naked. Starting to get uncomfortable, Callie asked,

"I thought we promised to wait to… you know?"

"I'm sorry, Callie but" Arizona paused to place three wet kisses down Callie's chest, "I just need this right now. Stop me if you aren't ready."

Callie was curious. What could make Arizona suddenly decide that they were ready? She was the one who wanted to wait in the first place. Callie thought that if Arizona needed it so badly, she better let her have it and lay back as Arizona slowly made her way to between the Latina's legs. Before she could reach, however, Callie stopped her.

"Arizona. Wait. I don't want to do this for the wrong reasons. You need to tell me what's going on and why you need this so badly before we end up doing something you regret."

Arizona did the famous Arizona pout but she knew that Callie was right. She had to tell her. Her eyes moved over her beautiful girlfriend's body. Before Callie could even pull her shirt over her head, Arizona spit it out, "I'm moving, Calliope." She couldn't even bear to look at her while she broke the news.

"I'm moving, Calliope." What? Callie swore she heard her wrong but words kept ringing in her ears and she could feel her heart breaking.

"Callie. Please say something." Arizona's voice was breaking now. Neither of them had even moved in the past ten minutes. Callie just sat there, staring, disbelieving. She looked like her whole life had just fallen apart before her eyes. "Callie, can you hear me?" Arizona tried again but Callie just sat there in a daze.

"Babe, you're scaring me" Arizona chuckled weakly, placing her hand on Callie's shoulder comfortingly. Callie jumped at the touch. She was brought back to the real world. But she didn't want to back. Yesterday, life was perfect. She had a loving girlfriend and father and she was doing great in school. And today, she found out that her mother was suing her father (or something of the short, she wasn't too clear about the legal details) AND that her girlfriend was moving! It was too much for her to take. She just got dressed, still in that trance-like state and walked right out of the barn.

Arizona sat there in shock. Her tears flowed freely now. It was amazing how everything could just fall apart within seconds. She sat there, just enjoying being in their spot, remembering all the wonderful times she'd had with Callie and not wanting to believe that they'd have to come to an end. She was used to moving, being an army brat. But this time, it was different. In the worst way. She felt like her heart was being pulled out of her ribcage and ripped into a million pieces when her father gave her the news. She'd been trying to tell herself that somehow they could make it work long distance because she just loved her so much. She tried to be as strong as possible when she was waiting for Callie in the barn, and she'd even had a little speech planned but as soon as Callie walked in and she saw her, stunning as ever, that she was overcome with desire. But it didn't last long. It never does.

**A/N: I know, please don't hate me. I promise this story will end with all the Calzona shippers being happy so don't worry and keep reading. I tried to include both girls' POVs in this chapter because I thought it was important so just excuse me if the style is choppy. I'll try to update sooner because I just can't leave you guys hanging after such a loaded chapter, haha. So don't forget to review! (: Much love, thewanderinglesbian.**


	10. Plans

A week had passed since their last meeting at their spot and Arizona was pleading with her parents to find some alternative plan so she and Callie could stay together. She argued that she was mature and self-reliant enough to stay in Seattle on her own, but she didn't work. How would she pay bills and stay in school? So then she tried to get her mother and brother to stay in Washington state with her while her father moved wherever they planned to send him this time (she hadn't even bothered to ask, she was determined to stay here) but her parents refused to have the family split up like that. Things were not looking good.

Meanwhile, Callie had spent almost the entire week in her room, leaving only for school. She had left a note on the fridge that she wasn't going to celebrate her birthday this year and she avoided talking to her father so he wouldn't interrogate her about this, as she had always been a fan of her birthday. Actually, she refused to even look at her father. At first, she was angry at her mother for taking her father to court. Why would Lucia continue to hurt Carlos after the divorce? She was very curious as she knew this was unlike her mother, so she dug a little deeper when Carlos was at work and was horrified to find out the reason behind all of this. She had to read through the emails from Lucia's lawyer and she wasn't too sure about all of the jargon but she got the gist- her father had been stealing her mother's money all along and Lucia was convinced that the only reason he married her in the first place was to benefit from the fortune she inherited. Callie's head started to spin when she realized this. So her parents were never in love? And her father was just a gold-digger this whole time? And because the universe hated her, it was decided that Callie, as the older sibling, would go live with her cheap father while her sister Aria would enjoy the luxurious life with Lucia. Callie was fuming, hurt and in shock all at once. And Arizona moving away now just added insult to injury.

The girls had decided that it would be best for them to start spending less and less time with each other as Arizona's move drew closer as even though it would hurt them now, it would be better in the long run. Arizona wanted to spend every last minute possible with the love of her life, but she trusted that Callie knew what was best for them both so she agreed. They went from either going out or hanging out at one of their houses every single night after school to going on dates just once a week then to barely even talking in the hallways. They were both dying inside. After French one Thursday, Arizona was just about to head off to Geography when she heard that magical voice

"Arizona, wait!"

She couldn't help flash a huge dimpled grin, before turning around and trying to act nonchalant. When Callie saw the twinkle in Arizona's eyes, she couldn't help but smile herself. Arizona wished she could run up to her and kiss her right there and then but she knew she couldn't. Callie had finished packing up her things by now and had gotten up and moved closer to Arizona. And just like that she was off. What? Arizona was confused. She was the one who told me to wait, how could she just walk past me?

"Calliope!"

Callie turned around, gave Arizona a wink and pointed at the notebook in her hand. Arizona melted at the wink and then looked down at her notebook. There, on a bright pink post-it were the words- _Meet me at the park. Tonight. 11pm. _– in Callie's spidery handwriting. Hmm. What could she possibly have in store? And so late tonight? That would mean that they both had to sneak out because their curfews were at 10pm.

Callie winced as the front door squeaked. She shut it ever so softly then ran down the street. She could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. She loved the thrill of sneaking out. Arizona, on the other hand, was not a huge fan of it as once, she had gotten caught and the Colonel had not hesitated to discipline her. She had just finished getting dressed and she crept down the stairs. She recognized a faint glow in the living room. Shit. Tim was in there watching TV. She had to do her best to make not a single sound. However, she was not as lucky as Callie with the squeaky door and soon, Timothy was right behind her, chuckling.

"Gonna see your girl, huh?"

"Tim! How'd you know?"

"I've gotta keep an eye on my baby sis!" he said with a grin.

"Wait… you're okay with this?"

"You mean sneaking out? I used to do it to meet-"

"No… I mean the fact that I'm meeting a girl and not a boy" Arizona confessed.

"Why wouldn't I be? You're my sister and I love you and nothing can ever change that, okay? I'm gonna dance so hard at your wedding, the last thing on my mind will be the fact that you're marrying a chick!" He said, giving her a squeeze.

"Thanks, Tim. I love you too. And you better not tell the Colonel I snuck out!" Arizona hissed as ran off. She felt like her heart was about to burst because she was so happy that Tim accepted her for who she was. She could feel the happy tears coming but she didn't like people seeing her cry so she dashed off before they could roll down her cheeks. She was so happy she almost forgot that she was going on most likely her last date with Callie since she was leaving on Sunday. Almost. Her smile had completely faded by the time she got to the park.

Callie was already there, in the exact same spot where they had their first date. She was reminiscing about that very day when they watched the sunset together but her thoughts were shattered when she heard footsteps on the grass.

"Hey babe. Glad you could make it." She said, taking in Arizona. She was wearing her old blue jeans and Tim's hoodie and her hair was pulled into a messy bun yet somehow she managed to look stunning.

"I'm glad too. I really miss you, Calliope." Arizona replied, placing a quick but sweet kiss on Callie's cheek. Before she could move away, Callie pulled her back kissed her on the lips. It wasn't like their kisses before which were more aggressive and passion-driven, it was soft and slow and sincere.

"I think I'm really gonna miss that too."

"Maybe you don't have to."

"What? What do you mean?" Arizona had already lit up because being the optimist she was, she had never lost hope that they would work out. She still couldn't figure out what Callie had planned though.

Callie had to first explain everything about her parents. Arizona was very comforting as usual but she wished Callie had told her sooner instead of trying to deal with it on her own. She still couldn't understand how Callie had figured out how to save their relationship. So she asked.

"Well, I talked to Mamá and she told me that what I had found out was true and I said that I was very upset that I had to move with the old bastard. That's when she said she would do anything to make it up to me."

"Wow! What did you ask for?"

"I told her that I'm moving. She said she would provide me with a place to stay, and more than enough cash for me to get by!"

"C'est magnifique!" Arizona was trying to use her French in everyday life, but she still wasn't as fluent as Callie who smiled at the blonde's attempt. "But, where are you going to go, Callie?"

"That's what you'll tell me!"

"Are you serious, Callie?" Arizona was stunned. She started crying really hard. She just could not believe how things went from good to bad to great so quickly. First, her interaction with Tim and now, her relationship was saved by a miracle!

"Yes! I'm serious! Whoa… wait, are you crying?"

"Mhm," Arizona sniffed, "I'm just so happy!" she said, throwing her arms around Callie.

After they hugged for a while and Arizona had seemingly run out of tears, Callie asked,

"So, where are we going?" She just loved the sound of that. It felt as though it was just the two of them in whole wide world, free to do whatever they want and go wherever they want. She looked at Arizona who suddenly looked even more excited. Her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"MIAMI! OH MY GOSH! YOU CAN GO HOME! YOU CAN BE WITH YOUR MOTHER AGAIN! AND YOU'LL BE WITH ME TOO! THIS IS PERFECT! I'M SO HAPPY I JUS—"

Usually, Callie would tell Arizona to calm down as the blonde frequently got overexcited but this time, Callie was just as excited. Without even caring what anybody taking a late stroll would think, they were on their feet, literally jumping for joy!

Just then, some music started to play. It must have been some hipster college kids having a dance party in the park but to Callie and Arizona, it seemed just like in the movies, when a love song would play just as the happy couple made up and then the danced into the black and the credits rolled. They held each other like they would never let go and slow-danced to "The Universe and U" by KT Tunstall. After a few more songs they decided that it was getting late and both girls walked back home, giddy with happiness and excitement for that Sunday. The only problem was Carlos but Callie said she would cross that bridge when she got to it. For now, she just wanted to bask in warmth of the overwhelming love she felt and joy that she didn't have to lose Arizona anymore.

**A/N: Told you that you'd be happy! I know we talked about credits rolling, but don't worry- it's not going to end just yet. I'm thinking I'll do 20 chapters. What do you guys want? I hope you like how it's turning out. I tried my best to update quickly. Also this chapter turned out longer than expected but I'm pretty happy with where it's going. Tell me what you think (: Much love, thewanderinglesbian.**


End file.
